ultrafanfandomcom-20200214-history
Ultra From Hell Phase III
Notes Woo! Hiatus is over! Dialogue Jose is in his lab, working in the dark on his latest project. Jose: IT'S ALIVE! IT'S ALIVE! ...Dang, now it's dead... IT'S ALIVE AGAIN! Jose walks out of his lab and into the lounge room. Jose: Guys! Max: Ugh, what? Jose: I have big news! Amy: You conquered your fear of llamas. Charles: Your pregnant! Caboose: Gah! Someone is pregnant? I don't want to catch pregnancy! John: You created a robot? Jose: Yes, I created a robot. Jose: his name is Lopez Francisco Zanzibar! John: uh... Amy: it's another robot Jose, you have like 60 sitting the back room. Jose: but Lopez is different. Amy: how is this robot different than Jimmy Chocolate-Maker? Jose: Jimmy was not a failure, he was just... special. Caboose: oh, him? I loved him! Especially the part of him that had all those buttons... and when he blew up... that was awesome! Jose: Stop talking about Jimmy! Caboose: Say, does this one have buttons? Jose: Lopez, reply. Lopez: Yes Caboose, I do have buttons, but Jose has told me to put them strictly off limits to you. Caboose: Aww. Caboose presses the language button and changes it to spanish. Lopez: Now switching language function to: Espanol. Jose: Caboose! Caboose: Charles did it! Charles: Shut up Caboose. Jose: Caboose! You pressed it so hard that it's stuck! Caboose: No i didnt, Charles did! Jose: grr! Lopez: (Spanish) Caboose, do not lie. Caboose: See, Lopez agrees that Charles pressed the button. Jose: You cant understand him Caboose. Caboose: Yes I can. Then their argument was interrupted by a video call from the Inspector General. Inspector General: EDF New York. John: Yes Ma'am? Inspector General: We need your help here in Japan. John: Why? Inspector General: Captain Jackson, do you remember the so called "Dark Surged" Ultramen you fought? John: Why yes, that was about 2 months ago. Inspector General: They were in New York, this "Dark Surged" Ultraman is here in Tokyo. John: And the point is? Inspector General: EDF Japan needs your help, you are the most accomplished team we have ever had. John: Are you sure? We have a 17 year old who doesnt know his times tables, a Spanish-Speaking robot, a sarcastic Ultraman, and a kaiju genius. Inspector General: You do have a lot to deal with Captain Jackson, but this is an order, you and your team must report to EDF Base Japan. John: Yes Ma'am. Charles: What was that? John: Team, EDF Tokyo needs our help. Charles: Our help? John: We'll talk about it on the way there, Jose: Lopez needs something to fly with! John: Lopez, take MechaGodzilla, keep him hovering off the coast of Japan. Lopez: (Spanish) yes sir. The team got into their VTOLs, and Lopez got into MechaGodzilla. The team flew to Tokyo for about 10 hours, and arrived at EDF Base Japan. John walked in. Charles: This place is huge! It's 3 times the size of our base! Max: Charles is right. The Inspector General greeted the team personally Inspector General: Hello Captain Jackson, welcome to EDF Base Japan. John: Where should we go? Inspector General: Go upstairs and meet the squad, if you have any questions direct them to me or the Captain. John: Thank you ma'am, come on team. The team walked up 3 flights of steps, and they then made it to the EDF Japan Base. The door opened and the Captain of EDF Japan stood up. EDF Japan Captain: Hello, Im Captain Ishiro, and you are Captain John I presume? John: Yeah, I'm John, EDF New York's Captain, It's nice to meet you Ishiro. Captain Ishiro: It's nice to meet you too. The two Captains shook hands. Ishiro: So, we heard you guys have an Ultraman. Max: That's me...sort of... sir. Ishiro: What do you mean sort of? Max: We shar the same body, but we're two different guys. Ishiro: that makes sense. Now down to buisness. Ishiro: Since we now have double the members, and an Ultraman, we can prepare to attack this new threat. EDF Japan Member: You Americans saw the cloud above Osaka Castle right? Amy: Yeah, we saw it. Ishiro: I will let Captain John here explain their plan. John: Thank you...? John: I have devised a plan of attack, the members of EDF Japan, Charles and Jose will attack from the air, while the rest of us attack from the ground. Ishiro: Sync? EDF Japan Members: Sync! John: What does that mean? Ishiro: It's like asking if they understand. John: Sync? EDF New York Members: Sync! Caboose: Automatic dishwasher. John: I like it, maybe we should use it. The two teams got into their vehicles and headed to Osaka. Jusrt as they anticipated, the Dark Surged Ultraman was next to Osaka Castle. the Ultra kicked the castle, knocking it down. Dark Surged Ultra: Hmph, it seems you've brought some friends. No matter, you're dead meat anyway! Jose: Who are you!? Dark Surged Ultraman: I am Ultraman Ji, and this i my pet, Tyrant! Tyrant fell from the cloud. John: (Over Radio) Max! Come in Max! Max: (Over Radio) I'm here. John: You, Amy and Caboose fight off Tyrant, the Japanese team and I will take down Ji! Sync? Max: Sync! Amy: Sync! Caboose: Easy Bake Oven! John: Good! The two teams attacked the threats. Tyrant whacked the EDF New York Tank-Car on it's side. Ultraman Ji: Hmph, I thought the Earth Defense Force was powerful, but hey, we all make mistakes! John glared at Ji. Ultraman Ji: You're not so tough old man. Ji was about to smash John. Max stood up and transformed into Ultraman Zach! Zach tackled Ji, saving John. Ultraman Ji: ugh! Zach got on top of Ji and punched him in the face. Ji shoved him off. Ji stood up and raised his arms into the air. Two katanas appeared in his hands. Zach stood up. Ji ran at Zach and stabbed him with the katanas Zach froze Ji took the blades out of Zach Tyrant whipped Zach in the back with his wrecking ball Ultraman Zach: gaah! John looked around John: where's the Japanese team? The other awake members (Jose and Charles) looked around too. Charles: they ditched us! John: Who cares, we can take this jerk! Lopez: (Spanish) (Over Radio) Captain, do you want me to come in with MechaGodzilla? John: Lopez! Stop telling jokes! This is a serious matter! Lopez: (Sigh) I'll bring MechaGodzilla over. MechaGodzilla slammed on the ground Tyrant looked at MechaGodzilla. MechaGodzilla blasted Tyrant with the Absolute 0 Ray, freezing the beast. Ji and Zach were still fighting. Ji took his Katanas and cut into Zach. Zach: Aaagh! Jose: Sir! Remember how we got that Sniper Rifle order last week? John: Yes? Jose: I packed it with us! Here! Jose passed John the Rifle. John zoomed in and shot Tyrant in the eye. The frozen monster shook off the ice and roared in pain. MechaGodzilla stabbed Tyrant in the chest, killing it. Ultraman Ji and Ultraman Zach were still in an epic duel. The dead Tyrant flopped to the ground. Ji kicked Zach to the ground. Ultraman Ji: Noooo! Tyrant! Ultraman Zach: how does it feel to have a friend die? Ultraman Ji: Fine actually, Tyrant! Resurrect! Tyrant floated into the purple cloud, and came down as EX Tyrant. Ji flew back into the cloud. Ultraman Zach: Another undead kaiju? How? EX Tyrant tried to whack Zach with his wrecking ball and missed. Zach turned to Neo Mode. He Zach Punched Tyrant in the face. EX Tyrant grabbed Zach and Shoved him to the ground MechaGodzilla blasted EX Tyrant with his Eye Beam. EX Tyrant fell off Zach and landed in its back. Zach and MechaGodzilla combined the Gallium Ray and the Eye Beam and killed Tyrant. Ji came back down. Ultraman Ji: hmph, TYRANT! RESURRECT! Tyrant want into the clouds again, and came down with a skeletal body and red eyes. The giant monster challenged the two once more as Ji went back into the cloud. Amy: (Yelling) Zach! Nature Mode! Ultraman Zach changed to Nature Mode. Zach blasted EX Tyrant II with the Healing Ray, killing it. His Color Timer began to blink, causing Zach to fall to his knees. Ultraman Ji came down with his Katanas out. Ultraman Ji: Seems the Hero doesn't have enough energy take the Darkness from me... oh well. Then, a ball of Light appeared in front of the downed hero. Charles: No way! Amy: What? Charles: Mother of Ultra! Mother of Ultra: Ultraman Zach, you will have energy once more. Ultra Mother healed Zach and replenished his energy, and then disappeared. Ultraman Ji: Master, I have failed you, Ultraman Zach, you win. Zach healed Ji of his Darkness Infection. Ultraman Ji: Zach! I couldn't thank your friends and you enough, thank you! Ultraman Zach: Well, we have to fly back to NYC, see you later Ji. Ultraman Ji flew away, and Zach turned into Max again. See the Next Episode: King Joe Returns! Category:Ultraman Zach Episodes